


You Changed Your Mind

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [65]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Band Fic, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Requested, Secret Relationship, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Kihyun begins pulling away, Changkyun can't help but think it's because of him, because he wants to end what's between them... It couldn't be further from the truth.





	You Changed Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A changki fic where kihyun is trying to hide their relationship from the others but changkyun thinks he's ignoring him and doesn't want to date anymore + angst with a happy ending + band au.

Changkyun stares anxiously at Kihyun's back, studying the rigid way the lead vocalist hunches up his shoulders. He's stressed out, that much is obvious. But, he just can't figure out what... Though, if the bassist were to be completely honest, he has a pretty good idea...

Life is hard while on tour. As if living on a cramped bus with six other men—some of whom don't always shower as often as they should—and all their shit isn't bad enough, the constant performances and rehearsals are enough to drive any of them insane. They've begged their manager for at least one night to themselves, but Minhyuk has insisted that It's all worth it, that this is the last tour that things will be like this... 

None of them believe the man, but they can't really argue. After all, they're all making too much money to make too much of a fuss. They're in a competitive business, and they'll take their success as for as long as they can.

And that's not even to mention the sexual tension laced through every breath each man breathes. There's barely a moment for any of them to get a wink of sleep, much less get some action to relieve such wrought tension, both sexual and otherwise.

Of course, Kihyun and Changkyun have always managed such things until quite recently.

They'd always relied on each other for everything. Changkyun would be a sort of human memo pad for Kihyun, reminding him of things they need to buy and miscellaneous tasks he needs to take care of. While Kihyun, on the other hand, has always been there to look out for everything the younger could ever possibly need or want. Throughout the wild ride of being one of the most successful rock bands in the country, they've only grown closer.

Changkyun supposes now, looking back on it, a romantic relationship with the older had been quite inevitable.

It's been hell keeping it a secret, but they felt as if they had to. They weren't sure how the others would react when it first began, and now it's been so long it just feels...  _wrong,_ in some way, to reveal it. It feels almost as if by letting them in on the truth now would be more of a betrayal than continuing to keep it hidden.

But, now, things feel more cramped than ever. It tends to be like this the longer a tour goes, as they all begin to get a bit stir-crazy. That doesn't make it any the more tolerable, though. Especially for Changkyun when considering the fact Kihyun's been doing everything to avoid him. He's gotta hand it to the older. Avoiding someone is quite the feat, and Kihyun's done it with quite the finesse.

The younger is sure the vocalist is only doing this because he wants to break things off with him. It's inevitable, really, just as it had for them to get together in the first place. He was bound to drive the older crazy eventually with his constant clinginess. He just wishes now Kihyun would make it official, tell him already.

It'd hurt, sure. The mere thought of such a dreadful conversation makes it hard for him to breathe, much less think. Just the day before during a sound check, he'd gone into a near-panic attack watching Kihyun fiddle around with the microphone. It's becoming harder and harder to watch him do the simplest of things like turn on a damn microphone whilst staving off the oncoming heartbreak. 

"Kkungie?" Hoseok suddenly asks, jolting the guitarist from his thoughts. He looks up with slight surprise, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he tears his eyes from Kihyun's form. Hoseok's staring at his curiously, a towel tossed over his shoulder and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "You doin' okay? You seem... off."

"I-I'm fine, hyung," Changkyun lies, his voice subdued as his gaze falls to the table. He hears Hoseok hum, sounding wholly unconvinced. But, he continues on his way to the bathroom in the back, leaving Changkyun to his thoughts. Kihyun doesn't turn around, merely finishes whatever it is he was doing and walks off towards the front of the bus. Changkyun watches him until the older man disappears behind the curtain of his own bunk, the growing distance between them feeling much more profound than it should.

Kihyun stares at the too-close roof of his bunk compartment, reveling in the darkness surrounding him. It helps him think. At least, it helps him better than the feeling of Changkyun's persistent gaze on him. 

He knows he's wrong in how he's been treating Changkyun lately, but he needs to figure out just what they're supposed to do. Things have been great, better than great. With Changkyun by his side, he feels as if he has everything he's ever wanted, ever dreamed of.

But, things can't go on like this. Kihyun just can't live in hiding anymore. He loves Changkyun, he loves that spoiled brat so much he wants to climb up onto the top of the bus and scream it at the top of his lungs. 

Something's just got to give, and soon.

Changkyun drops down on the couch with an exhausted sigh. They've just finished the last night of their tour, and he's just come back from their celebratory dinner. The others are still all out, partying up a storm. He isn't in much of the party mood, so he'd come back early. 

He'd done it just for a few moments of peace, to get away from his dying relationship... But, that goal had proved futile as Kihyun had announced that he was going with the younger.

They'd walked back in utter silence. Changkyun had walked a few paces ahead of the older, not wanting to even look at him anymore. It'd been hard enough watching the man perform just a few feet in front of him without bursting into tears.

Kihyun perches himself on the arm of the couch, his body stiff. Changkyun fidgets nervously, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. The tension is almost like a tangible thing, a third person sitting with them and preventing either from speaking. It becomes almost unbearable. 

But, then, the older draws in a single breath, and he turns to look at the younger. He parts his lips to speak, but Changkyun beats him to it.

"It's okay, hyung," Changkyun assures him, unable to stop himself. "I understand. You've changed your mind about us, I get it. You don't have to—"

"What? Kyunnie, no!" Kihyun interrupts, dropping down from his seat to kneel beside the younger. He grabs Changkyun's hands, clutching them tightly. Changkyun stares at the older man, surprised at the desperate light clinging to his eyes.

"Changkyun-ah, I know I've been distancing myself from you lately," he goes on, his voice a bit subdued. "I'm sorry that I have, I just needed some time to figure something out. I... I want to tell the others about us." Changkyun's eyes widen in surprise, unsure if he'd heard the older correctly. This had been the exact opposite of what he'd been expecting.

"Really?" he can't help but ask. Kihyun smiles his dazzling, brilliant smile, the one that makes all their fans go crazy, and Changkyun can't help but give an airy chuckle of disbelief.

"Would you be okay with that, Kkungie?" Kihyun prompts, biting his lower lip in uncertainty. Changkyun can't nod fast enough, resembling a bobble head before leaning forward to smash his lips against the older's.

"Of course! Hyung, god I thought you wanted to break up, not take the next step...! I... I don't want anything more than to tell the others about us..." 

Kihyun's face breaks out into the most beautiful smile Changkyun's ever seen, it quite literally stealing his breath away. He kisses the maknae back, pressing their foreheads together affectionately. The younger sighs, at ease now, at long last. 

Everything's okay now. He can finally sleep easy again. Him and Kihyun are together, stronger than ever... He can't find it in himself to worry about how the others will react to the news right now. None of that matters, as he and Kihyun are okay again~


End file.
